The Guardian
by multifangirl-life
Summary: Modern AU, Anna is 15 and Elsa is 21. Elsa and Anna Arendelle weren't what you called "close", especially since Elsa had shut Anna out since childhood, but this all changes when they're all they had left. When their parents die, Elsa gains legal guardianship over Anna, and she's forced to let her in, and the two sisters have a lot of making up to do.
1. Chapter 1

They're gone…

Those words still hadn't quite registered with Anna as she stood there, at her parents funeral, looking at their dead bodies. Anna was amazed at how well their cuts were covered up from the accident they died in, but too upset to stare in awe at the bodies, as they were her parents. They were the people who gave her life, and watered her to grow, and her heart ached at the notion they were never coming back. Her face was sore from crying so much, and her throat sore from choking back a sob.

She had nobody left.

Well, that was a lie. She had her elder sister, Elsa who stood next to her, looking down, and obviously holding back tears. Elsa had been appointed as her legal guardian, a few days ago, which to Anna's surprised, she accepted. Elsa had always hated Anna, at least as far as Anna was concerned, and she never talked to her. Every plead Anna gave for Elsa's attention was quickly turned down, and even now, Elsa had tried to avoid her as much as possible.

Anna looked up at her sister, who was obviously as devastated as she was about her parents' death, and she whispered, "Elsa, I'm right out here for you, if you need anything."

Much to Anna's disappointment, Elsa simply nodded in response, as if simply acknowledging her existence. Anna's tears ran out faster after once again, being shut out by her sister, especially when she needed her most.

After the funeral, things were quiet between the sisters, as usual.

Elsa led Anna out of the church, and walked towards Elsa's cheap used pickup truck, which she had inherited from their father. Elsa got into the drivers' seat, and Anna sat in the passenger's seat, though she so badly wanted to sit in the back in order to avoid the awkward atmosphere up front. Elsa pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive back to her apartment.

Anna checked her phone, and saw she had missed messages from her best friends Rapunzel Gothel and Moana Waialiki, who were asking if she were okay, and asking how she was holding up after her parents funeral. Before Anna could respond, she heard her sister's smooth voice say, "Anna, put your phone down, please."

"But-"

"I said put your phone down." Elsa repeated emotionlessly.

Anna stuck her phone back into her tiny black purse and said, "Sorry."

To this, Elsa simply ignored her, once again. Anna felt guilty now; her parents died, and her and Elsa got done burying their parents, and the first thing she did was get on her phone. How selfish of her! Anna looked down, as her sister ignored her on the way home.

Anna got out of the car, when they parked at the apartment building by Elsa's college, and raced into their room, and tried to open it, but then realized it was lock. She heard a jingle of keys right behind her and turned, seeing Elsa holding her apartment key in her hand and raising an eyebrow at Anna.

Anna blushed and moved out of the way, so Elsa could open the door, revealing the small, messy apartment, and the strong stench of the litter box that sat next to the door, causing Anna to hold her breath. "Elsa, we should move the cat box, so it's not right next to the door."

Elsa nodded as she closed the door, "Agreed."

Soon, Elsa's fluffy white cat ran across the floor and rubbed it's body against Elsa's shin, who giggled in enjoyment, after seeing her furry companion, "Well, hi there Marshmallow."

Elsa ended up picking the car up, and sat on the recliner, cuddling up with the cat, and affectionately giving it belly rubs, "Anna, there's leftovers in the fridge if you want anything to eat."

Anna nodded in response. It went without saying that neither sister felt like cooking that night, and they didn't have the money to order pizza, so leftovers were their best bet. "Do you want anything, Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head, "I will get mine later, I'm not really hungry right now."

Those were the last words they spoke to each other, for the rest of the night, as Anna went to her room to work on her missed homework for Honors English, and as Elsa struggled on her homework for Architecture. They were ignoring each other, just as they always had, but little did they know that things were about to change.

**So, I'm deciding on whether or not this should be a crossover because it includes characters from other fandoms, but they don play a major role, so bare with me.**

**Also, try not to hate Elsa or Anna in the reviews.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa woke up early a few days later, to the obnoxious beeping of her alarm clock, and sighed. She laid awake for a moment, considering the typical day she had ahead of her; first she had to drop Anna off at school, and then she had classes at college, then she had to go to work, at _Tiana's Palace_, in which her best friend owned, and then she had to pick Anna up from school. Elsa sighed, thinking of how much easier things would've been if Anna was able to drive by herself, but she simply had a permit. Elsa made a mental note to find a time to take Anna driving sometime in the next week.

Elsa got up, dressed in a light blue, knee-length dress and looked in the mirror, as she put her platinum blonde hair into a braided bun. She then went over the events of the past week, as guilt and angst consumed her. The girl she had almost killed when she was little was in _her _care, and for some reason, that _scared _Elsa. Of course, Elsa was only eight, and Anna never remembered what happened that night, when their parents rushed her into the emergency room, but Elsa never forgot, and honestly that made it hard to be around Anna.

Speaking of Anna, Elsa heard a loud rustling in the kitchen, and she smiled, knowing her sister must be awake. She heard her sister muttering to herself, as the cat must've been meowing at her. _She must be looking for cat food._

Elsa finished putting her hair in a bun, and walked out to see a confused Anna, tearing through the cabinets, trying to find Marshmallow's food, as the cat angrily screeched at her to hurry up and get the food.

Elsa laughed, "It's in the closet by his bowl."

Anna's eyes shot open, "There's a closet by his bowl?"

Anna went over by his bowl, and looked embarrassed at the door right next to it, and grabbed the bowl and filled it up. Elsa smiled fondly at her little sister, realizing how much she'd miss of her life. Elsa got a bowl, and put cereal in it- after she put the milk in it.

Anna wrinkled her nose at this, "That's not how you're supposed to pour your cereal!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "The cereal makes it in. The milk makes it in. So, method doesn't matter."

Elsa finished her cereal, while watching Anna scramble around, getting ready for school. Anna grabbed her small flute case for band, her magenta backpack, shoving her Honors English and Chemistry books in it. She also put her music folder in, with all her band and choir stuff, which Elsa found to be disorganized. They would work on that later.

"I'm ready to go, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed excitedly. Elsa had never met a teenager so eager to go to school, then again, Elsa didn't interact with many teenagers.

Elsa grabbed her stuff, and headed towards the car, where she got in and began to pull out of the driveway. Anna was reading a book for her English class, deeply invested in its contents. Elsa smiled at Anna's interest in books and reading, remembering having those same passions as a child, except that Elsa was always more of a math person.

"Anna, I think you should start riding the bus." I told her.

Anna nodded, but I wasn't completely sure she heard me, as she still seemed invested in her book. Elsa sighed, reminding herself to check bus schedules to tell Anna when she was...less distracted. When they made it to Anna's high school, she grabbed her bad, and rushed into the school, barely acknowledging Elsa at all.

"Well, have a good day, I guess." Elsa muttered to herself.

Elsa had a long morning in class, only learning that she had a ten page paper due next week, on top of work and caring for Anna. Elsa's body began shaking, and her stomach felt light, yet heavy at the same time. She took deep breaths in and out, just like her therapist had advised her. _Off to work I go._

The parking lot of _Tiana's Palace _appeared to be empty, as they had not yet hit the lunch rush yet. She got out and walked in, to see her best friend, Tiana waiting tables, and she went into the back to clock in. She came out, to see her best friend cooking potato pancakes, probably for someone's late breakfast. Elsa smiled at Tiana, who smiled back at her.

"How are you holding up, Elsa?" Tiana asked.

"Better, but me and Anna barely talk to each other, which doesn't exactly help."

It was true. Elsa wanted to help her as much as possible, as she was the only one Elsa had left, but Anna seemed afraid to talk to her. Elsa dreaded knowing that this was her fault, for shutting her out for so many years, and her fear prevented her from letting her back in.

"These things take time, Elsa." Tiana assured her.

Elsa nodded, "I know."

Elsa finished the lunch rush and was on her break, when her phone dinged and she got a text from Anna. _Elsa? Can you come pick me up? I'm sick._

Elsa raised an eyebrow, rather confused, as Anna did not appear to be sick this morning. Was she faking it? She couldn't risk it, but she also didn't want to take of work for her just to be playing hooky- they needed the money after all. So, Elsa waited a few minutes to see if she would text back, and shook her head at her sister's attempt.

Then she got back to work.

Elsa was in the middle of cleaning off a table, in the rather empty restaurant when Tiana called from the back, "Elsa! Your sister's school nurse is on the phone!"

Elsa felt her stomach shrivel up in panic after hearing this, and walking to the back room, putting the receiver to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Elsa Arendelle? Legal guardian of Anna Arendelle?" A lady with a honey-sweet voice asked on the other line.

"Yes, this is." Elsa replied, fear continuing to build up in her.

"Your sister seems to be sick, and has a temperature, and we need you to come pick her up."

"Okay, thank you."

Elsa almost felt like crying in this moment: she didn't even listen to her sister when she told her she was sick. Elsa went out and told Tiana that her sister was sick, and then left towards the school, which she arrived at in a few minutes. She entered the office, and was hit with a wave of the scent that belonged to the papers and hand sanitizer that sat through the room. Elsa didn't know what to say, so she just spoke.

"Um, excuse me? I'm here to pick up my sister, Anna Arendelle?"

"She's in the nurse's office, which is right over there." One of the secretaries pointed at the door behind her.

Elsa smiled, and nodded, "Thank you."

Elsa walked into the room the lady instructed her to go into, and the first thing she saw was Anna, who's normal glowing face looked ghostly pale, and she was cradling a bucket in her arms. Why didn't she notice earlier? Come to think of it, Anna was still her normal, hyperactive self this morning.

Elsa smiled, softly at her little sister, "Anna, are you ready to go home?"

Anna nodded her head lightly, and she turned to the nurse, and asked, "Do I have to sign her out?"

The nurse shook her head, "No, she's already signed out. Since she was running a fever, school policy states that she shouldn't come to school tomorrow."

Anna's deep blue eyes widened in shock, "B-but my sister has work tomorrow."

Elsa looked down at her sister sadly. Did she seriously think that Elsa's work was more important than Anna's health? Elsa frowned in sadness at her sister's comment, and said, "I can take off work if I need to, Anna."

Anna still looked sad at the suggestion, and Elsa's stomach creeped in sadness as her sister seemed to care more about Elsa's job than her own health.

Elsa held her hand out for Anna to take, and Anna reluctantly took it, as Anna led her out to her car. Anna sat in the passenger seat, while Elsa kept her eyes on the road, driving home. As she drove, she heard her little sister croak out an, "I'm sorry."

Elsa's sadness continued as she looked towards the road and replied, "Don't be."

Then, once again, the two sisters were silent, not knowing what to say to one another.

**Soooo..How was it?**

**Also, question, what musical do you think Anna's school should do? I'm thinking either Heathers or Les Mis lol.**

**Anyways, please review and vote!**


	3. Petty Authors Note

So every time I update a Frozen , I get loads of negative, passively rude reviews. It's not even constructive criticism, it's more "I want you to write your story this way, so I'm going to make you feel like a shitty writer for it."

So keep in mind, I love constructive criticism, but these types of comments are just so...stupid, and I feel the need to call them out for once. I'm also pretty sure most of this is the same guest. I may include hate comments from my other Frozen stories.

**Oh no, not another "Disney's Frozen all over again". Come on, we need less and less "Disney's Frozen all over again" fanfics because they're ("Disney's Frozen all over again" fanfics) nothing but bad news.**

There's two things that bother me about this comment. One, are you seriously judging my story from the first chapter (when this review was posted) instead of reading the book. Also, if you don't think you're going to like it because you don't prefer these fanfics, you do NOT go into the reviews and call it "bad news".

Second, I get this review on every story, the guest that complains that my story "follows Frozen canon" and I just have to ask: why the fuck are you reading Frozen fanfiction if you hated canon so much? I understand that some people like fanfiction over canon, but seriously, if someone hates the source so much...wtf.

Also do you actively look for fanfics you don't like to leave the same stupid review? Also this person ALWAYS continues reading my fanfics, because they continue to complain about my fanfics as I update them.

**Anna and Elsa - Once the unfit sisters, twice the unfit sisters, always the unfit sisters**

The same guest as the previous comment, and the reason why I knew this is that many times, the first and second comment is said together. Now, not only does this guest hate Frozen canon, they hate Anna and seem to think Anna is the bane of Elsa's existence. Which, I guess we're all entitled to our opinions, but I personally love Anna and Elsa as sisters, and their relationship helped me with my relationship with my own sisters, and I fucking adore Anna, and Elsa adores Anna.

So, instead of harassing me on my fanfics, because I won't cater to your wants, find fanfics that you enjoy.

I mean jfc, it's not that hard to stop reading if you don't like a story.

**...Tiana's Palace... Really? Is it too much to ask for original characters instead of the old re-hashed boring princesses? And I bet I'm not the only one who is sick of this.**

Yes, really. I like Tiana, and I really like exploring Anna and Elsa's relationships with other characters, and if you're tired of unoriginal characters, you really shouldn't be reading fanfiction. I get you like OCs, but this story isn't going to have a lot of OCs. So, again, if you don't like, move on. This is such a petty thing to get pissed off about, and again, I'm not going to cater to your needs.

Onto other stories:

-**Lesbian's not appropriate.**

**-Both Merida and Snow Queen Elsa are equally still better off single than lesbian, aren't they?**

Now, for some background, I wrote another fanfic where Merida and Elsa were wives, and I don't want to go into too much detail because I don't want to sound like a SJW, but I will just say if you have anything against lesbians, or if you have anything against a woman liking a woman, you're on the wrong person's story hon. I'm bisexual, and honestly, you can hate me all you want for that, but I'm not going to stop shipping gay ships because of you.

Not only this, but I had another fanfiction account years ago, and the guest responsible for most of these threatened me and my family because I wouldn't make Anna a villain, as well as telling me I don't deserve to be a writer, and told me to kill myself. These reviews are petty if anything , but the only reason these types of reviews puss me off so much, is because they appear to be by the same person who said extremely nasty stuff to me because I wouldn't do what they wanted.

As a writer, I don't have to comply to your wants, but please respect my decisions, and please, if my story isn't to your tastes, move on. I write for myself, and I share fanfiction for your enjoyment, and for constructive criticism. I may be immature about this, but after a while of getting so many petty comments on my stories, I had to individually call people out (because apparently saying "please stop" isn't enough).

Now, I want to leave off with an example of good and respectful constructive criticism from one of my other stories, because I feel some of you need to learn what respect is:

**Who the f*** drinks beer on a cup? Lol.**

**It's thrilling, and confusing, and somehow intriguing. I like the idea of Merida and Elsa being a couple. I would just suggest that you explore more that relationship. As it is now, there's nothing much to justify your choice, or to make readers board that ship. We are just left wondering whether they are any good for each other or not.**

**So they all have powers. The way you put it, it sounds like magic is the sole reason for violence and unfairness in that world. Is it? If not, it's a misunderstanding easily solved, you just gotta watch how you word your sentences a little.**


	4. Chapter 3

Anna felt awful, making her sister stay home from work to take care of her, especially a sister that hated her so much already. Of course, Elsa still took care of her and brought her chicken noodle soup, but Anna could tell that Elsa was worried and upset about missing work. Anna sighed. Why couldn't she have just swallowed the vomit? She had hid it well, yesterday morning, masking her sickness behind her usual demeanor, but she failed, halfway through band class, while blowing lots of air through her flute, which made her feel sick.

She quickly asked her band director to use the restroom, and rushed down the hallway, where she emptied her breakfast out of her stomach, through her mouth and into the toilet. That was when she texted Elsa, only Elsa didn't respond. Then she went to lunch, and then got sick, once again and raced to the bathroom. Of course, Rapunzel chose that moment to walk in and ask her if she was alright, before taking her to the nurse.

Now here Anna laid, on her bed in her room, an empty soup bowl sitting on the nightstand next to her, and a thermometer to the other side of her, for the next time Elsa decided to take her temperature. A bucket was placed on the floor by her head, prepared for her to vomit, even though it had been hours since she threw up. She felt tired, her throat was sore and scratchy, and her nose felt like it was about to fall off. Well, this sucks.

Anna heard voices coming from downstairs and was curious, so without thinking, she got out of bed and walked out of her room, to see her Elsa talking to a beautiful woman, with black hair put into a ponytail, and her light brown eyes were painted with worry. She looked at Anna and gasped, "You poor thing!"

Elsa turned around and gave her sister a light glare, "Anna? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Well I had to use the bathroom." Anna lied.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Then go."

"Well I don't have to go anymore."

Elsa shook her head, and went into the kitchen, saying, "Tiana, do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please!" The woman, Tiana replied.

"Can I have some?" Anna asked, out of nowhere.

"No." Elsa replied, sternly. "Now, go back to bed, before you get Tiana sick."

"I don't mind." Tiana replied.

Anna took note of the disappointment that spread across Elsa's face, as Tiana invited her to stay. She so badly wanted to leave, but she really wanted to get to know some of Elsa's friends. Anna smiled warily at Tiana, and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Anna, Elsa's sister."

Tiana smiled, "I assumed so, Elsa has told me a lot about you,"

"She has?"

In all honesty, Anna didn't expect Elsa to talk about her a lot, as she hardly talked to her. Anna looked over at Elsa, who was stirring coffee awkwardly, and blushing down at the drink.

"I'm Tiana Clement, I own the restaurant your sister works at." Tiana explained.

Anna frowned at hearing that. Was Tiana here to fire Elsa for not coming to works? Was Elsa going to lose her job because of her stupid, annoying little sister? However, Elsa didn't look worried at all, and instead handed Tiana a cup of coffee, and went into the kitchen, announcing, "Anna, I'm making you tea."

"Awww…but I hate tea." Anna whined.

"You're drinking the fucking tea, or you're grounded." Elsa snapped back.

Anna's nose wrinkled as she grimaced at the thought of forcing down tea. For some reason, tea never tasted good to her, and she couldn't place her finger on why it tasted so bad. However, she did know that tea helped sore throats, so she understood Elsa's reasoning for making her drink tea.

"So, I was actually here to promote Elsa to manager at my restaurant." Tiana explained.

Hearing this, Anna's heart lightened in relief as Elsa wasn't getting fired, but her happiness exploded after hearing Elsa may be getting promoted. But Elsa shook her head, and said, "You know I wouldn't be able to do anything full time, between school, and work."

Tiana nodded, and said, "I understand that, but I'll try to work with your schedule as best as I could."

"I'd still have to think about it…"

"I understand." Tiana nodded.

**Sorry for not updating, but I needed a break, ya know? After last time, someone complained**


	5. AN: I AM CONTINUING APOLOGY

Hey guys!

So.. I left you guys off on a very awkward note. I just want to say, the bad reviews were NOT the only reason I stopped writing for a while, and i would like to apologize for letting them be a contributing factor.

Truth is, I'm very protective over my work. I get upset when people don't like things I've created, because I work hard on these fics. These fics are my sanctuary, and it sucks for people to come in and shit all over it, just because I didn't write something their way, or because I included some things from other Disney movies, and they are "sick of that."

Criticism- whether it be constructive or not, well intentioned or not, is just a part of sharing creativity. Reality is, not everyone is going to enjoy my fics, and while one would think that it would be easier to click off, and read something else, but some people just don't want to do that, and they always have to give their opinions. It still hurts, but they are 100% entitled to their opinions, and they are entitled to share those opinions.

That being said, I acted immaturely, and I do plan to continue this story. I just need to… reread it… and see where I left off on it first.


End file.
